Azkaban crimes
by Hamataroo
Summary: Azkaban est devenue la scène d'atroces carnages. Hermione est chargée d'enquêter sur le mystère, et doit subir la présence d'un certain garou bien connu. Mais qui est l'auteur de ces crimes? Que cache le ministre de la justice?  rating M pas pour rien
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde** ! Vous allez me dire que je suis une horrible auteur, j'ose écrire une nouvelle histoire alors que j'en ai plusieurs en stand by ? Et bien vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord mais vraiment, cette histoire me tient à cœur et j'avais une terrible envie d'expérimenter le couple Hermione Granger / Scabior . Donc me voici avec une histoire qui j'espère vous tiendra un peu en haleine ^^ Bref bonne lecture à vous et ne me détestez pas trop :D

Et merci à ma tendre jumelle pour m'avoir donné son avis sur mon idée de base et m'avoir aidée à étoffer celle-ci.

Disclaimer : Je n'ai inventé que quelques personnages et la trame. Le reste est à J.K Rowling

Maintenant place au show !

* * *

**T**out le monde vous le dira, Azkaban est un enfer fait de grilles, de fous, de hurlements et d'une odeur d'excréments mal masquée par les courants d'air chargé d'azote. Les cellules étaient dans un état lamentable et seul un tapis de paille et une planche de bois suspendu au mur par des chaînes servait au confort des prisonniers. Le ministre de la justice, un petit homme sinistre et gringalet au regard dur toujours vêtu du même costume noir, s'était venté que personne ne s'était échappé depuis que les nouvelles mesures de sécurité avaient été prises. Les portes étaient maintenant totalement hermétiques, seul un rectangle de verre magiquement renforcé permettait de s'assurer que les prisonniers ne s'étaient pas suicider durant la nuit.

Malgré son incompétence dans le domaine des relations publiques, le ministre avait en parti raison. Aucun prisonnier ne s'était échappé depuis l'action de Lord Voldemort pour faire libérer ses plus influents suiveurs. Seulement ce que personne n'avait prévu c'est que des prisonniers avaient bel et bien disparus, et pas dans le sens évaporé dans la nature, mais plutôt éviscérés sans scrupules.

La première victime était un vieillard enfermé pour avoir séquestré et torturé le petit ami de sa fille. Personne n'avait rien entendu, rien vu et surtout après le passage du meurtrier, il ne restait plus grand-chose si ce n'est une marre de sang séché et de membres lacérés sur le sol et des éclaboussures de quelques liquides dont il valait mieux ignorer la nature.

Joy Crimson avait senti dés son réveil que cette journée s'annonçait houleuse. Dans un premier temps son petit ami avait oublié de changer l'eau des poissons rouges et l'un d'eux flottait sur le dos, la bouche ouverte. Elle avait cassé le talon de ses escarpins préférés, les bleus électriques avec le petit nœud sur le dessus, et était arrivé en retard au bureau des Aurors. Mais tout ceci n'était rien par rapport à cette première scène de crime. Et pourtant, la trentenaire en avait vu des corps en piteux état. Ancienne médecin légiste dans le monde moldu, elle avait décidé de faire le même travail mais dans le monde sorcier. Et si elle devait toujours se retrouver face à un spectacle pareil, peut être aurait-elle dû faire éleveuse de poissons rouges.

Habillée de sa combinaison de plastique transparente réglementaire du monde moldu, elle rabaissa le masque sur son nez et sa bouche, autant pour échapper à l'odeur insoutenable des entrailles de la victime que pour ne pas abimer d'éventuelles preuves magiques. Ses gants protecteurs enfilés, elle palpa attentivement un objet mou et recouvert d'une substance d'un rouge brunâtre. Ce qu'elle soupçonna être l'avant bras de l'ancien détenu se désagrégea sous ses doigts, répandant un sang rouge vif sur les gants. Etonnée et horrifiée par ce processus, Joy se rapprocha des lambeaux de chair qui avaient autrefois formés un membre et entrepris d'en glisser un, avec de grandes précautions, dans un sachet en plastique transparent. Alors qu'elle écrivait le numéro de la preuve sur le sachet, son patron s'aventura jusqu'à la porte.

« **Crimson ! Qu'Est-ce que tu peux dire sur ce qui reste ?** » Ragnar Wilfried était un homme très professionnel et semblait toujours très zen, quelque soit l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre et pour cela, malgré son machisme innommable, Joy le respectait vivement.

«** Pas grand-chose patron. Je peux juste dire que la mort a eu lieu aux alentours de 4h30 du matin mais après … je vais avoir besoin d'analyser ce que j'ai prélevé.** »

Dit elle en soulevant le petit sachet où se trouvait les restes de l'homme. Mais alors qu'elle fermait hermétiquement la pochette, le plastique se mit à fondre et une sorte d'acide vert rongea les chairs qu'elle avait prélevé. Joy cria et lâcha le sac avant de retirer ses gants et les jeter au sol, les regardant fondre avec une horreur non dissimulée. Elle sortit, tremblante de la cellule et s'appuya au mur.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait patron? C'est pas normal ce qui se passe !** »

«** J'en sais fichtrement rien Crimson. J'ai même aucune idée comment un tel carnage a pu être commis même avec la magie.** » grogna l'homme au crâne rasé dont les yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs.

Une épaisse fumée verdâtre s'échappait des derniers morceaux de Alvrick Stokar, condamné à 130 ans ferme pour avoir torturé jusqu'à là folie le petit ami de sa fille. Et là, alors que le sol n'était plus tâché que de sang séché et d'autres liquides, un cercle noir se dessina sur les dalles souillées. D'étranges runes en faisaient le tour, parfois dans le cercle et parfois à l'extérieur, sans aucune logique. Et au centre du vaste cercle, reposait le cœur de la victime, battant toujours alors qu'il n'était rattaché à aucun corps.

Ou plutôt à aucun corps solide, pensa l'agent Crimson avec effroi.

« **Chef …** »

« **Ce n'est plus de mon ressort Crimson. Prends le premier hiboux que tu croises et envoie un message à Potter, il faut qu'il nous ramène Granger dans les plus brefs délais. **»

Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

* * *

Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Hermione était maintenant convaincu que le rituel de la vieille hispanique n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa malchance.

Titulaire d'un diplôme d'Etudes Surnaturelles et Magiques, âgée de 23 ans et heureuse globe trotteur, l'ancien rat de bibliothèque s'était reconverti dans la fabuleuse aventure du surnaturel. Vous me direz, pour une sorcière le surnaturel n'existe pas. C'est faux. Hermione s'était intéressée tout d'abord aux possessions, étant persuadée qu'il s'agissait de simple mensonges d'idiots ne voulant pas assumer leurs gestes. Son opinion avait changé lorsqu'une âme Inca avait prit possession de son corps afin de se donner convenablement la mort spirituelle. La pauvre jeune fille n'avait échappé à la mort, et pas que spirituelle, que d'un cheveux. Plus tard, lors d'une visite dans un temple égyptien, la sorcière s'était retrouvée acculée par une horde d'esprit de momies. Bien que non dangereux au vu de leur nombre, ils étaient épuisant car pompaient sa force magique. Deux jours de sommeil continu l'avait remise sur pied.

Perturbée par l'apparente attraction qu'elle exerçait pour les esprits et autres créatures sans enveloppe charnelle, elle s'était décidée à demander conseil à une guérisseuse espagnole qui, après maintes cérémonies magique lui apprit la nature de son problème.

Son aura était trop puissante et trop ouverte à la magie pour elle seule. Et surtout sa **Compassion **était trop enivrante pour les créatures magiques. La **Compassion** était une forme de magie que tout le monde ne pouvait pas posséder, elle ne s'exprimait pas par des pouvoirs puissants ou ce genre de chose, mais plus par une force d'esprit et d'aura. Les esprits, démons, fae, incubes et succubes s'en nourrissaient pour garder leurs substances et leurs souvenirs. Les sorcières et sorciers possédant cette forme de magie apprenaient instinctivement à la protéger de ces éventuels voleurs en la cachant au plus profond de leur magie instinctive … mais Hermione en était incapable et ce sans que la guérisseuse n'ai pu le lui expliquer.

Pour éviter que les déconvenues de la pyramide ou des Incas ne se répètent, un magicien et la guérisseuse avaient liés leurs connaissances pour créer à la jeune femme une amulette qui défendrait sa réserve de magie. Elle était certes immondes et lourde autour de son cou, mais au moins était-elle à l'abri d'attaques surnaturelles de ce type.

Vous me demanderez alors, de quoi se plaint notre héroïne ?

Hermione n'avait tout simplement pas de chance avec les fantômes et autres sorcelleries. Actuellement en Inde, la pauvre jeune femme s'était réveillée dans un bruit de meuglements féroces et, en ouvrant les yeux se rendit compte que sa chambre d'hôtel servait de salle de jeu à l'esprit d'une génisse dont la brillance nacrée indiquait sa re naissance spirituelle très récente.

« Oh** c'est vrai que les vaches sont sacrées dans ce pays de fous !** » grogna Hermione en se frottant le front avant de s'assurer que son amulette était toujours en place. Elle se releva et remonta la manche de sa chemise de nuit pour s'approcher de l'esprit joueur.

« A**llez OUST ! Va hanter quelqu'un d'autre ! Sinon je te transforme en steak immatériel tu vas voir !** » cracha la demoiselle en agitant les bras d'un air catastrophé. Apparament peu convaincu par les menaces, la génisse se coucha au sol et regarda Hermione d'un air moqueur.

« **grrr sale bête !** » marmonna la spécialiste de sciences occultes avant d'ouvrir au hibou qui se frayait un passage dans le ciel. L'oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre en tendant la patte sans même jeter un regard à la sorcière. Une fois libéré de son fardeau, il s'envola vers l'inconnu. Tout en attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit posée sur la table de chevet, Hermione entreprit d'ouvrir la missive.

« _Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Toujours vivante ? Bon j'avoue ce n'est pas une lettre de courtoisie mais c'est bel et bien une urgence. Tu es la seule spécialiste de l'occulte que nous connaissons sans affaire, sans pèlerinage, sans monstre à combattre ou sans lune de miel en cours. Il y a eu une attaque à Azkaban et on a besoin de ton aide donc si tu pouvais rentrer en quatrième vitesse en Angleterre ça arrangerait vraiment les choses. Le ministre de la justice, Albertus Grahams est très inquiet et est prêt à t'accorder l'ouverture de l'aile de recherches Occultes à l'académie de Merlin si tu viens nous prêter tes connaissances. S'il te plaît Hermione._

_Ton meilleur ami,_

_Harry J. Potte_r »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Mouais ça n'était décidément pas sa journée DU TOUT, et ça n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger avant longtemps. Azkaban . . . Un vrai petit coin de Paradis n'est-ce pas ? Le mot important de cette phrase étant le « **pas** ».

A suivre . . .

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Oui je sais ce n'était pas très long mais juste pour planter un peu le décors quoi ... Le prochain chapitre devrait normalement voir arriver notre sympathique Scabior qui jouera un rôle TRES important mais je ne dévoilerais rien de plus ici. Par contre si vous avez des remarques négatives (mais constructives) à faire n'hésitez pas :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lecteurs, merci beaucoup pour vos messages fort sympathiques et très encourageants. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Azkaban Crime, avec l'arrivée de notre Dieu, de notre Idole, de notre F.P.V (fantasme presque vivant) j'ai nommé : Scabior le magnifique !

Allez, en piste jeune homme !

Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, hormis la faible lueur dégagée par les quelques braises rougeoyante de la cheminée. L'âtre était en pierres grises, une sorte de petit paravent en métal posé sur le rebord permettait sans doute d'éviter les projections enflammées. En face du feu se trouvait un fauteuil bleu roi de style Louis XV, à ce moment précis occupé par une silhouette massive qui se tenait droite, son visage savamment masqué par le bien connu quotidien « La Gazette du Sorcier ». La une du journal à sensation était occupée dans sa totalité par une photo du sombre bâtiment : Azkaban. Un grand titre était, pour la première fois, écrit dans un rouge évoquant du sang frais.

Crime à Azkaban, la sécurité pour les citoyens, mais pas pour les prisonniers.

A la page 6, diverses photos s'étalaient, allant de la victime au directeur de la prison qui refusait toute interview. Mais dans les nombreux paragraphes qui maculaient la page d'encre noire, plusieurs mots écrits en gras eurent vite fait de taper dans l'œil du lecteur. « meurtre sanglant » , « carnage », « innommable cruauté », « magie noire », « rituel satanique » … enfin en fin de page, quelques lignes firent frémir les lèvres cruelles de la personne.

« Le ministre de la justice _Albertus Grahams _, a déclaré que ce fâcheux incident ne se répétera pas et que des mesures allaient être prises. »

La silhouette lâcha la feuille de choux sur le sol et aspira une gorgée de son thé blanc avant de susurrer aux ombres ambiantes : « La machine est en marche mes amis, la machine est en marche. »

.

.

A-Z-K-A-B-A-N A-Z-K-A-B-A-N A-Z-K-A-B-A-N A-Z-K-A-B-A-N

.

.

« C'est hors de question. » récita, d'une voix calme et ferme, l'actuel ministre de la justice. « Tant que je serais en poste, aucune soi-disant enquête ne sera tolérée sur le sol d'Azkaban. C'est une prison, elle est censée être le repaire des pires malfrats magiques. Ma prison ne sera pas la scène d'une farce grotesque cherchant un criminel parmi tant d'autres ! »

« Mais monsieur le Ministre, si je puis me permettre il serait sage d'éviter toute récidive. L'image sécuritaire de notre politique tomberait à l'eau. » riposta son conseiller.

« Et vous voudriez me faire croire que c'est quelque mage, habile dans les magies occultes qui auraient fait le coup ? Allons Alphonse reprenez-vous ! Êtes-vous idiot en plus d'être incompétent ? La véritable raison c'est qu'une bagarre a eu lieu et l'un a été un peu plus fort et sauvage que l'autre, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! Les journaux ont exagérés voilà tout. Donc non, je refuse catégoriquement que cette pimbêche de Granger mette ne serait ce qu'un orteil à Azkaban, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Alphonse ? »

« Oui monsieur le Ministre » grinça son conseiller en lui jetant un regard noir dés que son supérieur lui tourna le dos.

« Oh et envoyez un hiboux à cette sorcière vaudou pour lui dire que ses services ne sont plus requis. Et surtout, pas la peine d'être aimable cette fois-ci. »

.

.

A-Z-K-A-B-A-N A-Z-K-A-B-A-N A-Z-K-A-B-A-N A-Z-K-A-B-A-N

.

.

Dans la prison, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi calme que dans le cabinet du ministre. Dans chaque aile du bâtiment, à chaque étage, à chaque couloir et dans chaque cellule régnait une extraordinaire panique. L'habituelle distribution du journal, pour ceux qui savaient lire et surtout pour ceux qui étaient encore un peu sain d'esprit, s'était terminée dans un capharnaüm. Tous les prisonniers ou presque criaient, s'époumonaient pour clarifier la situation. En gros : étaient-ils tous en potentiel danger de mort ou pas ?

Le hic était que même les gardiens, déjà peu bavards, n'en savaient rien du tout. On les avaient prévenus de la venue de la célèbre Hermione Granger, puis le ministre lui-même avait annoncé que cette rumeur était fausse et que même le fameux meurtre magique n'était que la conséquence d'une rixe entre détenus. Mais Joy Crimson, l'Auror légiste, savait que ce n'était pas un autre prisonnier qui avait fait le coup. La preuve était que le cœur du malheureux battait encore entre les murs de sa geôle.

La femme d'une trentaine d'année errait toujours dans les quartiers des gardiens, un rouleau de parchemin entre les mains. La visite officieuse de l'experte s'imposait … officieuse et surtout secrète. Après tout le polynectar était plutôt simple à trouver lorsqu'on avait des relations au département des fraudes magiques …

Convaincre la spécialiste que se rendre incognito sur les lieux du crime était plus sûr n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait gardé son courage (parfois suicidaire) et surtout sa rancœur envers le ministre qui lui avait refusé l'accès aux lieux. Mais bon grés mal gré, Hermione Granger avait ingurgité la fiole d'où s'échappait une odeur putride.

Sa peau avait commencé à gonfler et ses cheveux à se raccourcir à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione ressemblait à un énorme potiron sur patte. Une petite femme aux cheveux rouges et à l'embonpoint tel qu'elle ressemblait à un culbuto.

« Comment s'appelle la personne dont j'emprunte l'identité ? » demanda-t elle.

« Véronica Marshall, elle a accepté de prêter un de ces cheveux pour cette infiltration. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de problème. » maugréa Joy en cherchant son laissez-passer dans ses poches.

Finalement les gardes, trop occupés à calmer la panique ambiante ne posèrent que peu de questions. Les deux jeunes femmes avançaient à grands pas dans les allées de la prison, surprenant des cris et des gémissements apeurés parmi les condamnés. Soudainement la légiste stoppa sa course et fit signe à sa « collègue ».

« Prenons l'escalier, on ira plus vite en passant par le couloir blanc. »

« Le couloir blanc ? » demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil rouge.

« C'est là où sont mis les prisonniers qui sortent de l'infirmerie, le temps qu'ils récupèrent tu comprends. »

Après un hochement de la tête, elles reprirent leur avancée.

Le couloir blanc n'avait vraiment rien de blanc. Il ressemblait pierre pour pierre et barreau pour barreau au reste des cellules. La seule différence se trouvait dans le contenu de ces cellules. Les détenus étaient souvent couverts de bandages ou étaient branchés à différentes machines, et étaient souvent dans des états de délire ou inconscient.

Hermione préférait ne pas s'arrêter pour observer ces malheureux et se contentait de suivre sa guide vers la scène de crime. Alors qu'elles arrivaient au bout du couloir, une voix s'éleva dans le silence troublé par quelques gémissements douloureux.

« Pénélope ? »

Le corps emprunté par l'héroïne de guerre se retourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé et l'observa avec une curiosité malsaine.

Il était à genoux derrière ses barreaux, ses mains pâles mais puissantes les enserrant avec une force désespérée. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, emmêlés dans une tresse extrêmement maladroite, retenu par un bout de ficelle. Sa peau était blafarde, son visage était amaigri et ses lèvres craquelées s'ouvraient sur un souffle haletant. Son nez fin et presque féminin se retroussait comme s'il prenait de grandes inspiration. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient couverts d'un bandage blanc qui ne laissait rien deviner de la couleur de ses iris. L'homme enfermé reprit, d'une voix quelque peu enrouée, faute d'utilisation.

« Pénélope, je te reconnais. Ton odeur … la forêt … »

Hermione se sentit pâlir. Elle revoyait précisément cet homme, à l'époque mieux en chair, plus fort, au meilleur de sa forme, sa voix grave lui demandant comment elle s'appelait, la surnommant « ma jolie », son nez dans ses cheveux … le prénom lui revint avec force : Scabior.

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu, après tout pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Il n'avait été qu'un ennemi de plus croisé au hasard. Mais à cet instant les émotions contradictoires qu'elle avait ressenti la submergeaient. Le stress, la peur face à l'avidité du regard de l'homme, la chair de poule et la chaleur étrange qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait inspiré l'odeur de ses cheveux … la guerre lui revenait en pleine figure.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et répliqua d'une voix froide et calme.

« C'est une erreur, je ne vous connais pas. »

Avec ces derniers mots, elle entraîna la légiste vers la scène de crime. Elle fut reconnaissante à l'agent Crimson d'être assez intelligente pour ne rien demander de plus.

« C'est ici. » déclara Joy en ouvrant la grille. Hermione sortit un sachet de sel et en enduit ses mains avant d'en tracer une ligne sur le seuil de la porte. Elle passa la ligne et observa la scène.

Tout avait été laissé en état, le cœur rouge toujours palpitant au cœur de l'étrange dessin runique. Hermione s'approcha au plus près du piège et tendit la main, comme pour sentir une aura. Un choc fit vibrer la pièce entière, comme si le pentacle repoussait la sorcière et son contact. Les sourcils froncés, elle fit naviguer sa main le long du dôme que formait l'aura et en chercha la moindre fissure.

Elle finit par reculer, désorientée.

« je ne comprends pas. » soupira-t-elle en étudiant toujours le cœur toujours en vie.

« Que … Qu'Est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, miss Granger ? »

« Lorsqu'un magicien ou une magicienne opère ce genre de magie, quelque soit son niveau il y a une sorte de …de signature dans l'aura du pentacle. Une fissure si vous voulez qui a une forme et une orientation particulière. Seulement l'aura de ce pentacle n'a aucune fissure, aucune signature magique particulière. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. »

« Effectivement … »

« Mais peut être … savez-vous quelle est l'utilité de ce sort ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, et sortit un petit couteau suisse, que le garde qui l'avait fouillée n'avait pas su identifier. Elle sortit une lame et, dans un geste vif, perça la peau fine de son poignet. Quelques gouttelettes de sang tombèrent à ses pieds. Durant quelques secondes rien ne se produisit puis, le cercle changea de couleur et passa à une couleur ocre. La pièce semblait brûler de l'intérieur et, sous les yeux ébahis de la légiste, les quelques gouttes de sang roulèrent vers le pentacle et furent immédiatement aspirées par le cercle, tandis que d'innombrables ramifications relièrent le cercle au cœur prisonnier. Celui-ci battit plus fort et un grondement de bête résonna dans la cellule.

Pâle comme la mort, Hermione posa du sel sur sa coupure, grimaçant et secouant sa main pour faire passer la brûlure. Elle sortit de la petite pièce et regarda sa collègue.

« Un cercle de sacrifice … » dit elle d'une voix blanche.

« Mauvais signe ? » questionna inutilement l'agent Crimson.

« Très … ça signifie … Oh mon Dieu ! L'homme tué servira de nourriture éternelle à un Démon tant que l'invocateur ne sera pas détruit : corps et âme. Et d'après l'appétit du Démon invoqué, je peux vous assurer que vous aurez d'autres cadavres sur les mains. J'oubliais, impossible de dire quand il va frapper et surtout qui il va frapper. »

« Oh sainte-Mère de Merlin. » souffla Joy.

« Comme vous dîtes … »

A suivre.

Désolée ce n'est pas très aboutit mais bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Le pourquoi de la présence de notre Scabior dans le couloir blanc sera révélé plus tard chers amis, pas d'inquiétude. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ça fait très plaisir à lire :D Je ne sais pas du tout quand le troisième chapitre viendra grossir les rangs mais sachez que je me mettrais à son écriture très bientôt :)

Oh et petite question importante pour la suite : vous préférez un happy end ou pas ? et est ce que vous souhaitez l'intervention d'un petit lemon entre Hermione et Scabior ou alors on reste platonique ? (oui je sais ça fait deux questions mais tant pis)


	3. Chapter 3 nouvelle version

Bonjour, **ce chapitre a été modifié**, ayant eu une nouvelle idée pour la relation Scabior - Hermione. **Le début est le même que l'ancienne version, c'est la fin qui change !**

* * *

**L**a nuit était sans lune, plongeant l'Angleterre toute entière dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Au large de Kirkwall, la météo tenait la plupart des occupants de la prison imprenable dans un état d'extrême nervosité. Les vagues immenses attaquaient les murs de pierre, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et l'air sentait la pluie et l'orage. Comme pour confirmer les récents évènements surnaturels, une épaisse brume grisâtre se formait au dessus de l'eau, s'enroulant petit à petit tout autour de la tour sombre. La purée de pois semblait suivre un chemin connu d'elle seule, évitant certaines « fenêtres », pénétrant par d'autre pour ressortir par un interstice entre deux pierres.

Une odeur putride se répandait dans l'air, étouffant le moindre atome d'oxygène. Dans les couloirs, on n'entendait que le bruit étranglé des prisonniers tentant d'échapper à cette odeur de mort. Des gémissements effrayés suivis de cris de peur, mais malgré cela aucun garde n'était en vue.

Le brouillard magique s'engouffra dans un couloir, frôlant le sol glacé dans un tourbillon funeste. Les détenus qui se rendaient compte de sa présence se reculaient au fond de leur geôle, maigre protection face à cet ennemi insaisissable. Mais l'entité ne semblait ne porter aucun intérêt envers ces épaves humaines, préférant continuer son chemin vers un but bien précis. Rien n'indiquait quelle était sa destination funeste, pour un œil peu averti la fumée semblait se disperser sans logique aucune. Mais pour le Créateur, tout était une question de vision.

Il la voyait, Il la dirigeait, d'une main de fer, Il la faisait sinuer dans l'air, à la recherche d'une victime. Un être faible, mais magique. Il fallait absolument quelqu'un d'assez puissant… mais pas trop… oh le choix était si cornélien. Il la sentit enfin … une âme palpitante, une trentaine d'années environ… oh tant de magie dans ces veines. Blessé ? Ce n'était que plus délectable pour Lui de capturer cette énergie vitale.

D'un coup Il fit faire demi-tour à sa création, empruntant l'escalier qui menait aux étages. Le couloir était si blanc, si pur … et Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rougir les murs par du sang et noircir l'air par son âme putride. Il laissa la traînée de fumée se déplacer dans les airs, à la recherche de sa proie. Il devait faire vite, la faim dévorait son corps d'emprunt. Enfin l'odeur alléchante de faiblesse physique et de force magique l'atteignit. Il se lécha les babines tel un dangereux félin aux abois. Car c'est ce qu'il était, dangereux.

L'odeur nauséabonde d'œuf et de chair en putréfaction se répandit dans l'atmosphère sans réveiller un seul des comateux qui logeaient à cet étage. Tous sauf un. Un qui ne dormait plus depuis deux nuits, ne pouvant oublier cette senteur féminine si … si inoubliable entre ces murs. Les gardiens n'aspiraient plus leurs souvenirs heureux, mais ici il était impossible de s'en recréer. L'homme éveillé inspira lentement et manqua de vomir quand ses narines aspirèrent la purée de pois.

Un warning se déclencha dans sa tête, hurlant qu'il était en danger. Cette présence puait la magie du Styx. Rien n'était pire que la magie du Styx. C'était le paroxysme de la noirceur, même Voldemort n'avait osé sauter le pas. Ce fleuve des enfers charriait les âmes humaines jusqu'au Royaume d'Hadès. Et ce dernier offrait un pouvoir sans commune mesure, mais en échange il fallait vendre son âme, son corps, sa vie et son éternité. Qui était prêt à un tel sacrifice ? Scabior se recula prudemment au fond de son cachot, sachant pertinemment que rien n'arrêterait son attaquant.

Tremblant de peur, il s'accroupit, les yeux toujours bandés il attendit. Se fiant à son nez sans faille, l'odeur se concentra davantage, troublant son équilibre mental déjà instable. La magie cruelle et sombre rampait sur ses bras, lui hérissant les poils et grincer des dents. Si l'ennemi avait été tangible, il aurait plongé ses dents dans la masse, goûté au sang saturé de diabolisme et arraché une chair impure et horrifiante. Mais l'ennemi n'était que fumée, qui l'entourait maintenant tout à fait. Tous ses instincts de loup se rebellèrent contre cette présence menaçante.

Dans une vaine tentative pour se mettre à l'abris, Scabior monta un à un ses murs d'occlumens, des parois de titanes protégeant son esprit et son âme. En lui, son loup se hérissa, prêt à défendre chèrement la peau de son hôte.

L'ennemi l'encerclait tout à fait, rendant la cellule encore plus sombre que précédemment. La présence maléfique lui effleurait l'échine, comme un maquignon testant la marchandise avant de s'en emparer. Apparemment la « bête »dû lui plaire car un son grave ressemblant à un terrifiant ronronnement retentit. La purée de pois tourbillonna sur elle-même, elle prit ensuite une forme humanoïde … laissant deviner un corps en putréfaction.

Scabior, malgré un certain courage ne put s'empêcher de hurler mais cela ne servit qu'à laisser un accès à son corps. La présence sombre profita de l'occasion et plongea, aspirée par la bouche ouverte de l'homme aveuglé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses bandages étaient au sol, ses yeux voyaient. Une espèce de brume grisâtre flottait au dessus du sol, et l'atmosphère était saturé par une odeur persistante de moisissure.

Le loup garou se redressa, aux aguets. Le silence était total, pas un souffle de vie dans le couloir blanc…

Soudain Scabior tomba à genoux, vomissant de la bile aussi sombre que la force inconnue qui explorait son corps, à la recherche d'une faille à creuser. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, la douleur lui serra le ventre et son cœur manqua un battement… une main invisible semblait le presser avec force … Scabior hurla, se débattit vainement et retomba, les yeux grands ouverts, du sang coulant aux commissures des lèvres et un trou béant dans la poitrine.

La fumée reprit une apparence 'humaine' et s'employa à arracher le cœur du défunt. Il le plaça au centre de la cellule et traça d'un signe de main bon nombre de runes et autres pentagrammes.

Le rituel pouvait commencer encore une fois.

L' "_humain_" s'apprêtait à mordre dans le cœur chaud et sanguinolent, mais fut écartée par une forte lumière jaune, comme une ampoule électrique nue que l'on allume soudainement.

Du bruit dans le couloir alerta l'ombre diabolique qui, dans un cri strident s'évapora comme par magie, comme rappelée par son maître.

Dans la cellule blanche, le corps sans vie de Scabior gisait là, le regard encore hagard.

Le gardien qui avait fait fuir le responsable se signa rapidement et apposa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour lancer le sonorus.

**« ALERTE ! DECES DANS LE COULOIR BLANC ! CELLULE K.212 ! JE REPETE DECES DANS LE COULOIR BLANC ! CELLULLE K.212 ! »**

Dans un coin d'ombre, des yeux d'un bleu pâle s'ouvrirent soudainement, invisible au reste du monde.

A suivre.

* * *

Désolée c'est toujours aussi court mais la suite arrivera dans pas trop longtemps, normalement.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, pardon pour ce retard innomable mais mes idées me fuyaient comme la dragoncelle ! Bon j'espère pouvoir poster le 5 d'ici peu mais j'ai deux semaines d'exam qui arrivent donc ça va pas être simple. Bref je vous laisse en bonne compagnie ;)

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques (pertinentes) n'hésitez pas à m'écrire via MP ou donnez moi votre adresse e mail dans votre review.

Et en parlant de review je voulais remercier ... tout le monde ^^ Vous êtes fantastiques et merci de suivre cette histoire !

Remerciements spé' pour : Manelore ; Sand' et Zoé mes trois folles de fanfic que j'embrasse, un autre pour Melancoly qui est elle même et enfin ma petite Cora Line qui est toujours là pour donner son avis sur mes textes foireux.

Pardon, voici le chapitre 4 :D

* * *

Le froid était partout, l'entourant comme une lourde armure de métal, indestructible, pesant sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Rien n'importait plus que cette douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si … comme si son corps entier n'était qu'une plaie béante, soumise à la brûlure aiguë de l'air sur les chairs à vif. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, ses poumons ne répondaient plus à l'appel vital, l'asphyxie était proche. Il le savait … sa fin approchait à grand pas et il entendait déjà le son amer que faisait le Styx, fleuve des enfers charriant les âmes des défunts.

Sa mort n'aurait rien de noble et il se mit à penser, non sans ironie, que sa vie ne l'avait pas été davantage. Alors que sa douleur devenait plus diffuse, ses yeux qui ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité depuis plusieurs jours s'ouvrirent. Sa vision brouillée, comme si ses cornées étaient recouvertes d'une pellicule de buée, ne lui permit que d'apercevoir son agresseur disparaître dans une traînée de fumée à l'odeur d'œuf pourri mais son ouïe supérieure à la norme humaine lui permit d'entendre clairement le grincement sinistre et affamé :

_Quatre et deux font six_

_Six, Six Six font douce _

_Tuons Six _

_Et appelons Sept. _

_Tuer … Tuer et dévorer. _

_J'arrive mon maître, laissez moi déglutir_

_Laissez moi dévorer, faites le mourir. _

Scabior reprit ses esprits, se sentant suspendu dans les airs. En baissant le regard, il fut accueillit par la vue étrange de ses pieds flottant à quelques centimètres du sol froid de la prison.

En face de lui, la porte grillagée qui l'avait condamnée à la captivité et, de l'autre côté de la barrière, plusieurs gardiens tentaient de faire passer le vent de panique qui balayait les couloirs de la forteresse perdue au milieu de l'Océan.

L'homme aux gènes de loup prit une profonde inspiration et c'est avec la gorge serrée qu'il observa ce qui avait été son corps. Un trou béant dans la poitrine, les bords déjà putréfiés et noircis par la présence démoniaque qui l'avait tué. Les bandages qui recouvraient ses yeux étaient à moitié détachés, l'une des bande dévoilant son œil qui n'avait plus rien d'humain … qui n'était qu'un globe blanc rabougris, comme un raisin moisissant qui se ratatinerais.

C'est avec dégoût et désespoir qu'il détourna les yeux. Le spectacle de sa propre mort était trop dur à supporter. Et maintenant que sa vie était finie, sa mort commençait et il ne savait que faire de cette nouvelle épreuve. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Était-il un fantôme visible pour les autres ? Était-il un simple esprit ? Était-il là pour l'éternité à hanter cette cellule ou irait-il rejoindre le royaume des défunts ? Scabior n'en savait rien et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit paralysé par la peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

Quand sa cheminée s'alluma, Hermione bondit de sa chaise, la page de son livre imprimée sur sa joue.

« Je ne dormais pas ! » cria t elle, baguette brandie dans le mauvais sens. Son invité, un survivant bien connu, ricana et lui prit sa baguette, la retourna, puis la lui remit entre les doigts.

« Non c'est sûr tu es parfaitement réveillée… Nouvelle technique pour prendre l'ennemi en traitre ? »

« C'est ça moque toi va. Je suis plongée dans ces livres de métaphysique depuis trop longtemps. Café ? » proposa t elle en s'étirant, les bras au dessus de la tête.

« Non merci je ne reste pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Comme tu veux… Harry ? Je peux te poser une question d'abord ? » commença Hermione tout en versant son café soluble dans un mug jaune poussin.

Le silence de son compagnon lui confirma qu'elle pouvait effectivement demander ce qu'elle désirait.

« Tu sais pendant la Guerre … juste avant le Manoir Malfoy … » la jeune femme frémit en repensant à la séance de torture qu'elle avait enduré. « Est-ce que tu te souviens du nom du Traqueur qui me … »

« Celui qui te collait et t'a senti les cheveux ? » grogna Harry, repensant quant à lui aux tortures qu'il aurait aimé infligé à cet homme pour s'approcher d'une manière tout sauf innocente de l'adolescente qu'était Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tordit les mains nerveusement, sans trop connaître l'origine de cet état d'énervement.

Harry se gratta la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant. « Je crois que c'était Scator … ou Rescator … je sais pas. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

La brune caressa distraitement son pendentif tout en versant de l'eau chaude sur les grains de café.

« Je l'ai vu … à Azkaban. Il m'a reconnue … il a senti mon parfum dans le couloir et … et il m'a appelée Pénélope. Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit normal ! Qu'il se souvienne de moi physiquement c'est une chose mais pas mon odeur ! »

Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie et confidente, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ? Est-ce ça qui te perturbes ? »

« Je … non il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, j'ai juste … ça fait remonter des souvenirs pas forcément très agréable … » c'était l'euphémisme du siècle !

Hermione enlaça Harry, enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule réconfortante de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme lui demanda tout de même.

« Et toi avec Cho, tout va bien ? »

Le survivant haussa les épaules, signe incontestable que le couple Potter-Chang s'était une nouvelle fois séparé. Hermione savait ce qui clochait… mais ne savait comment faire prendre conscience à son ami de la détresse de Cho. Après la guerre, Cho et Harry s'était retrouvés dans la même thérapie de groupe et s'étaient liés à nouveau, au grand malheur de Molly Weasley qui voyait l'opportunité de faire d'Harry un membre officiel de la famille s'éloigner. Cho Chang souffrait d'un profond complexe et d'une estime d'elle-même au plus bas niveau. Si elle s'accomplissait académiquement parlant ainsi que dans son travail, son physique et ses capacités à se faire aimer des autres étaient sans cesse remises en question.

Hermione se dit qu'il serait temps d'avoir une conversation entre filles, pour de bon. Mais elle n'eu pas le luxe d'y penser davantage, une créature de fumée blanche apparut subitement dans sa cuisine. Elle reconnut immédiatement le patronus du Gardien Chef d'Azkaban. La voix grave de l'homme retentit dans la cuisine silencieuse :

« Granger … Venez immédiatement à la prison, on a un nouveau cas. Cellule K. Et ne trainez pas en route ! »

La créature qui ressemblait à un koala disparut dans une volute de fumée argentée. Hermione soupira et avala son café brûlant d'une traite, sous le regard inquiet d'Harry qui l'embrassa chastement sur le front avant de la laisser transplaner. 

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, Hermione trouva un homme sans âge fumant la pipe, adossé au mur de l'accueil de la prison. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du gardien. Celui-ci se contenta de rallumer son tabac en dégageant une fumée grise sous sa moustache en guidon de vélo. Impatiente, l'experte en sciences occultes toussota de nouveau.

« Ca va M'dame je suis pas sourd. Vous venez pour quoi ? »

« Hermione Granger. J'aide l'enquête sur les morts mystérieuses avec l'agent Cri… »

« Ah. Je dois vous menez là haut alors. Je finis ma pipe alors. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Hermione, « Mais j'ai une enquête à faire moi ! Vous pensez que je vais crapahuter dans Azkaban toute la Sainte Journée en espérant tomber sur la bonne cellule ? »

« Oh du calme donzelle ! Il n'ira pas loin je peux vous l'assurer. Raide comme il est, votre type n'est pas prêt de vous filer entre les doigts. »

Le garde parti d'un rire cruel et, après avoir vidé le réservoir de tabac sur une salle de pierre rongé par le sel, il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.

L'héroïne de guerre suivit docilement le rustre et ne lui adressa pas un regard en le dépassant, reconnaissant le chemin à l'odeur … l'odeur putride de la mort et celle écoeurante et entêtante du cercle sacrificiel.

Un seul regard au corps alangui sur le sol suffit à Hermione pour perdre pied. Son visage pâlit et devint cireux, ses grands yeux noisette s'ouvrirent, hagards et paniqués, sur l'atroce carnage.

Une main agrippée, comme un naufragé sa bouée, à un barreau de la prison, la Sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération sentit ses jambes flageoler et son souffle lui manquer. Elle réussit tout de même à articuler, d'une voix encombrée et les yeux humides, sans qu'elle ne sache pour quelle raison : « Scabior … »

A peine se remettait elle du choc causé par cette découverte qu'une autre la plongeait dans les méandres des doutes concernant sa propre santé mentale.

A son oreille, une voix chaude et grave susurra :

« Comment connais-tu mon nom, ma jolie ? »

* * *

Alors, verdict ?


End file.
